City of Dying Dreams
by Sephiroth's Stalker
Summary: In a city where one man has everything, they only have each other. But for how long? Riku.x.Sora
1. It Can't Rain All the Time

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd be so damn busy making CGI porno of all the sexy men that I wouldn't have time to write fan fiction. Unfortunately, I do not own it. *sobs*

****

Author's Note: This story idea struck me while I was in an angsty PMS-induced mood. It was partly inspired by the Wallflowers song "One Headlight." It's a dysfunctional AU romance story with Riku & Sora. Not the most ground-breaking premise, but well… we'll see.

****

Warning: Beware of plot dogs. They will chase you down and bite you in the ass, bringing you horrible images of violence, yaoi, profanity, OOCness, drug use, and downright seedy behavior. This story is rated R for a reason. 

_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_

****

City of Dying Dreams

_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_

__

Well, it smells of cheap wine and cigarettes… this place is always such a mess. Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn.

Riku took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled slowly, titling his head slightly upwards to watch his smoke rings sail off into the gray sky. He ignored the cold drizzle that fell from the clouds, making the pavement slick beneath his boots, soaking into his jean jacket and dampening his silver hair. He was sick of this weather. He had been sick of it for years. _It can't rain all the time,_ his mother told him once. Too bad she was just a dumb bitch that didn't know any better. He closed his eyes and took another drag, killing time. Hunger was a fucked up thing. It made you behave in fucked up ways. Like now. The kid wanted nothing more than to be back in his poor excuse for an apartment, doing some sort of illegal activity. Instead he was out here, on the corner of 5th and Strummond, waiting for a break. 

The people swarmed over the sidewalk like ants, awkwardly trying to avoid each other as well as the vendors, the taxis, the whores, the pimps, the dealers, the junkies and the rain. In a crowd this thick, it was very easy for him to work. No one thought anything of it if you brushed against them. At the worst they thought you were a whore trying to get a trick. The city was teeming with them. He knew, he had been one. But times change, needs change, and the only thing that stays the same is the hunger. It was instructing him now. 

A well-dressed man was leaving the coffee shop further up the street. He had a hunch the man would be heading his way, and another hunch that he would have quite a bit of money. Riku pushed himself away from the lamppost he was leaning against, and dropped his unfinished cigarette on the wet ground. Crushing it with his boot heel, he started walking casually in the man's direction, blending effortlessly with the crowd. Riku absently acknowledged the approving stares he was eliciting from women as he passed them by. There were times when his unique looks were more of a hindrance than a help. Hopefully the man would be too flustered to give police an accurate description. 

Slowly, the man was heading his way, moving with the hurried grace of important people who have places to go and things to do. He held a newspaper over his head, in a vain attempt to keep from getting wet. _No doubt, that expensive suit is dry clean only, _thought Riku. _At least he's making it easy for me. He's not too hard on the eyes, either. _With measured strides, Riku intercepted the man, bumping into him, and letting his hands run over him with practiced ease. 

The man's eyes widened in shock, and he nearly dropped his newspaper as Riku's arms went around him. He let a smirk form on his lips. "I'm so sorry." he purred. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

The man stammered. "No, no. I'm alright." He'd heard about the prostitutes in the city, but he had no idea they were so bold as to feel you up on the street. To his horror, he felt a stirring in his blood.

Riku looked at him from under lowered lashes, as his well-trained hands relieved the man of his wallet. "Are you sure? That's such a nice suit you have on. I'd hate to wrinkle it." _Hmm, I think I'll be taking this watch too. _"Let me dust you off." He brushed his hands over the man's behind for good measure. "Again, I apologize." Riku let go of his victim, and smiled. 

The man seemed to have recovered from his spell, and blinked. _I just let him grope me. _"It's… it's alright.

'You have a nice day." Riku drawled, brushing past him, and pinching his rear as he went. 

The man blushed and hurried on his way to whatever place important people go to on days like this. 

Riku turned the corner at the end of the street and grinned. "How disgustingly easy." he murmured, dropping the stolen items in his inner jacket pocket. 

WHUMPF!!!

__

Hello, ground. Riku was sent sprawling face down on the slick pavement as a blur crashed into him, and jumped over him, running away at top speed. Pain exploded in his lower back, and he groaned in disgust at having his clothes drenched in a puddle of rainwater and God knows what else. Fearfully he lowered a hand to his jeans pocket and his eyes narrowed. That little fuck just stole **his** wallet. The irony of the situation was lost on him as disbelief gave way to rage. "Oh, hell no!" Riku gritted, and pulled himself to his feet. He took off in the direction the little thief had gone. 

Riku silently thanked Timberland boots for making such wonderful gripping soles as he pursued his attacker. The crowd was thin here, and he soon caught sight of his prey, wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans.

The thief turned and looked over his shoulder, realizing he'd been followed. 

Riku saw a pair of eyes so blue staring back at him from inside the hood, he almost forgot what he was doing. Absently he dodged a hydrant, picking up speed. _Yeah, all the rest of him is going to be blue, and purple, and black too, once I get my hands on his thieving ass. _

The thief turned back too late and crashed into a phone booth, startling the woman inside, and making himself dizzy. Pain rushed over him in a wave, and he stumbled for a moment, uncertain of where to run. Before he could sprint off anywhere, he felt the hand of his pursuer grab the back of his coat and yank him rudely away from the booth. 

Riku wrenched the guy away from the main street, ignoring the open-mouthed stares from the select few who gave a damn. It generally wasn't good to beat the shit out of people out in the open. The folks in the city turned their backs on a lot of things, but you never knew when some lousy do-gooder yuppie would call the cops on you. It was often suspected that construction workers left huge gaps between buildings, also known as alleys, for the express purpose of beating people at your leisure without fear of interruption. Riku had no intention of going to jail for legitimately punishing a pick-pocket, so he dragged his quarry down one of these convenient alleys. He shoved him sprawling on the ground with no little satisfaction. "How'd you like that, huh? Is it fun bathing in puddles?" 

The thief spluttered and turned, glaring from his place on the ground. "Fuck you." 

"No, fuck **_you_**, my little blue-eyed friend." Riku replied. "Now, you have something that belongs to me. I want it back." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said defiantly. 

__

Figures. Riku nodded. "Okay. You got amnesia, right?" He rolled up the sleeves on his jacket. "I got a cure for that. It's called an ass-whooping. How about it, kid? You gonna take your medicine?"

The kid flipped back his hood and gave him a hateful look. "You just try and see what happens." 

Riku looked him over, slightly stunned. His rich brown hair was sticking out in unkempt spikes, his clear blue eyes were narrowed with anger, and his face was smudged with dirt, but still… He obviously wasn't from the city. He looked like some rich broad's lost kitten. "What the fuck? Shouldn't you be at band camp instead of picking pockets?" 

The kid snorted and looked over his attacker. He couldn't believe he was getting manhandled by this slender, jade-eyed asshole. "You're one to talk. You ought to be posing up on a Calvin Klein billboard somewhere, pretty boy." 

Riku's eyes narrowed. **No one **called him a pretty boy. He knew he was attractive by all means, but there was just something utterly emasculating about being called pretty. His hands curled into fists as he resolved to teach the little fuck some manners. "Well, this _pretty boy _is about to stomp a mud hole in your ass, kid." 

The kid climbed to his feet and faced him, putting his fists up. "Go ahead. I guarantee, you're not going to be pretty much longer."

Riku'd had about enough. He launched himself at the kid and pulled to the side at the last minute. Throwing his leg out, he caught the kid in the stomach.

Much to his surprise the kid grabbed his leg and yanked with surprising strength, causing him to tumble onto the ground on his back. A spray of mud emphasized his fall as if to say _Damn right_.

"Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming, did you, pretty boy?" the kid called, smugly.

Riku lifted his head up and glared. No, he certainly didn't see that coming. That was one of his own moves. _Well, if the kid wants to play rough, that's fine by me. _He quickly arched his body backwards like a cat, and flipped up, catching the kid in the midsection with both feet. 

The kid staggered back with the force of the blow, and crumpled up on the ground, groaning in pain. 

__

Amateur, thought Riku disgustedly, throwing a kick at his seemingly fallen enemy. 

The kid whipped his legs out at the last minute and tripped him.

__

There goes my back again, thought Riku, scrambling to regain his feet. Snarling, he reached out and grabbed a hold of the kid's sweatshirt and yanked him backwards. 

Panicking, the kid threw a wild punch in his direction. 

Riku grunted as the fist connected with his shoulder and shoved the kid flat against the wet ground. "You fucked up, punk." He pulled himself up onto the kid's back, weighing him down. "I'll be taking this back." he declared, snatching his wallet from the kid's back pockets.

"Get off me! You son of a bitch!" the kid roared, trying to free himself.

Riku savagely dug his knees into the kid's sides, causing him to gasp in pain. "You know, somebody really ought to wash your mouth out." Wrapping one arm around the kid's chest for purchase, he grabbed a fistful of thick hair with his other hand. He growled in triumph as he mashed the kid's face down into a puddle. "Drink up!" he ordered. 

The kid thrashed madly beneath him, trying to throw him off. The foul taste of grit and rainwater invaded his mouth and nose. His lungs began to burn as his body breathed in liquid instead of air. _He's trying to drown me! _He frantically flailed his arms and kicked his legs, trying to dislodge his attacker.

For a moment Riku's hand slipped, and he scrambled for balance. _The little fuck is pretty strong_. "Wow! You remind me of those bucking broncos down in the arcade-" Then he saw it. The familiar image of a feathery winged heart wrapped in wicked black barbed wire so tightly that it was beginning to bleed crimson teardrops. Riku's hand absently went to the back of his own neck, where the exact same image was tattooed. 

The kid took this opportunity to heave upwards with all of his strength, throwing Riku off. 

Riku caught himself reflexively, and sprung to his feet, simply staring at the kid.

The kid glared back at him with a look of pure hate, and spat a mouthful of puddle water on his boots. 

Riku didn't even flinch. "You work for Ansem." It was a statement, not a question.

Blue eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed again. "So what if I do?"

Riku shook his head and strode forward, grabbing the kid by his unruly brown locks. "Come on." 

The kid yelped and clawed at Riku's arms trying to free himself. "Let go of me!"

Riku instantly brought a fist down on his head, stunning him. "I said, come on." he repeated, dragging his captive toward the street. _Ansem, what the fuck were you thinking, hiring this Bobby Cream Cheese motherfucker? You must be desperate. _

"Where are we going?" the kid grumbled, making no further effort to escape. 

"To see Ansem." replied Riku simply. The breeze that reached him when he returned to the street felt welcome, and fresh. _As fresh as any air in this godforsaken place can be anyway. At least the rain stopped. _Reenergized by the breeze, Riku absently pondered the best way to take his captive to Ansem. If it was just him, he'd hoof it, but the prospect of walking that distance with that blue-eyed bastard struggling and looking for escape the whole way… it just didn't sit with him. _There's always the bus_, he thought, watching as a Metro bus passed down the street. _Nah, buses stop too much. _Every time the driver opened the door, he could expect an elbow in his ribs and a mad dash for the exit. That left only one other alternative. Riku was loathe to spend any of his hard-earned money on the little fuck, but he had no choice. "Taxi!" he called, moving to the curb and waving his hand. 

Immediately his new friend thrashed and almost would've escaped, had Riku not wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed. He was rewarded with a choking gasp, and the pleasure of seeing the kid drop to his knees on the sidewalk, both hands imploringly tugging at the fingers wrapped tightly around his neck. 

"You're not going anywhere." Riku informed him. "As much as I like you on your knees, no cab in his right mind would pick us up like this, so I need you on your feet." He reluctantly removed his hand.

Solely to spite him, the kid remained where he was, glaring defiantly with glowing blue eyes.

Riku sighed. He was not in the mood to get into another wrestling match with the brat right here on the street. He would just have to hope one of the more depraved cabbies came by before he lost what little patience he had left, and strangled the bastard to death. 

As luck would have it, a faded blue cab with white numbers that were barely legible, pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down, and a doughy face peered out at them. The man's tiny black eyes glittered like stones as he assessed the two. "Need a ride?"

Riku frowned, but knew his chance had come. "Yeah. My friend is sick, and I need to take him home." He nudged the kid with his foot and was treated to the feeling of sharp nails digging into his calf. Riku hissed and grabbed the rear door handle of the cab, and wrenched it open. He shoved the kid forward sharply, giving him the choice of hitting his face on the metal door frame, or climbing into the cab. The kid chose the latter, cursing under his breath as he did so. Riku nodded in satisfaction and stepped in after him, settling down into the seat.

Instantly, an excruciating sting spread throughout his muscles, making him arch up off the seat and grimace. "Hello, Riku," it said. "My name is Lower Back Pain. Now that I'm here, I will be making your life miserable for the rest of the day." 

Riku winced. This was all that kid's fault, tackling him on the street like some damn quarterback. He turned to look at his captive, irritated to see the shadow of a smirk at his expense pass over that innocent face so quickly that Riku wouldn't have believed it was ever there, if he didn't know any better. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, he turned his attention to the driver. "Southside Hotel. And I know the way, so don't get cute and try to lead us all over town if you expect to get paid." 

The cabbie rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just try not to bleed all over my seats." He spun the wheel sharply to the left and accelerated into traffic, earning them a chorus of honks from the other cars on the road. 

Riku was slung back into the seat, and felt another jolt of pain shoot through his spine. He groaned and fastened his seat belt. Glancing to his left, he saw it. That punk was still grinning at his expense, no doubt about it. Immediately Riku lashed out with the back of his hand, catching the kid square in the face.

The kid yelped in pain and brought a hand to his nose, which was now bleeding. Angry blue eyes watered and glared daggers at him.

__

Bulls-eye. Riku smirked. 

"Hey!" the cabbie snarled, whipping around to glare at them. "This isn't some sort of safe haven for you to beat up on your boyfriend."

Riku blanched. "My **what**?!" _That pathetic little kitten, my boyfriend?! Get real! _"Look, man," he started. "He's not my-"

The cabbie would have none of it. "Shut up! Either you learn how to play nice, or you two queens can get the fuck outta my cab!" He swerved madly across the road as he admonished Riku.

"Hey, maybe you should watch the road." Riku offered nervously, watching in fear as a group of teenagers shrieked and scrambled out of the way of the renegade cab. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll watch the road if you watch your fists. Kick your boyfriend's ass when you get to where you're going. I already told you, no bleeding in my cab!" He turned back to the road.

__

Too late. It looks like somebody beat us to it, Riku thought with disgust, his eyes roaming over the interior of the vehicle. The cab had a filthy tan hue that he was quite sure Crayola had never made a crayon for, and it's original color could only be guessed at. Several areas of the foul fabric were burned and slashed, while the front passenger seat was riddled with small holes, the origins of which Riku did not wish to know. _Good God… bullet holes?!_ Stains of varying shades of disgusting were sprinkled liberally around the seats and floor, as if some fun-loving psycho had seen fit to decorate with his own body fluids. All of them. Riku moaned, suddenly feeling ill as he realized that he was probably resting against a dried stain of some unknown horror. He frantically rolled the window down and closed his eyes. The cool wind offered him some respite from his nausea, but he dared not look at the punk. He just knew the kid was smiling. Again. At. His. Expense.

It was a long ride to Ansem's.

_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_·+°+·_

****

Notes: All updating and no reviews makes Jack a dull boy. ^_~ Please review, and don't forget to check out my other stories, on my author page.


	2. Southside Hotel

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd be so damn busy making CGI porno of all the sexy men that I wouldn't have time to write fan fiction. Unfortunately, I do not own it. sobs

****

Author's Note: I dragged serious ass on this update, for no good reason at all. Forgive me. 

****

Warning: Beware of dogs. They will chase you down and bite you in the ass, bringing you horrible images of violence, yaoi, profanity, OOCness, drug use, and downright seedy behavior. This story is rated R for a reason.

·°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°·

Southside Hotel was an imposing brown brick structure that jutted up from the ground like a stalactite. Thirty stories high, it towered over the smaller buildings that lined the strip, its dominating presence both a fear and a comfort. A gold overhanging arch guarded the glass and gold-framed doorway from the elements. Armed guards in the guise of bellhops guarded the doorway from the enemies. And reputation alone guarded the doorway from everything else.

There were few true residents of the city who did not know of Ansem. He was notorious for his ability to satisfy any vice for a fee. Seemingly endless reserves of prostitutes, drugs, gambling, and entertainment were at his command. He was also quite skilled at problem-solving, possessing the finest arsenal of talented assassins and petty thugs the city had ever seen. The hotel was the first building he had purchased, out of the many that he owned. Several of his employees resided there, and Ansem himself often stayed in the elaborate penthouse he had fashioned out of the top floor.

Originally the gem of the city, Southside Hotel was a flourishing business during the early part of the twentieth century. All was well until a devastating fire rumored to have been caused by a jealous wife, burned up her husband, his mistress, and everyone else inside. The costs of repairing the damage had outweighed the value of the hotel itself in the eyes of it's owner. Allegations that the ill-fated building was haunted helped to quell any interest in it's purchase. The building had remained a scorched blemish to city property until Ansem purchased it for next to nothing and remodeled it to his tastes. Some people even thought that Ansem had caused the fire himself. Riku figured that those people didn't know their asses from a hole in the ground, as the place had burned up in 1933. Either Ansem was a whole lot older than he was letting on, or for once in his life, he was innocent of a crime. Either way, Southside Hotel belonged to him, and Riku knew that was where the man was most likely to be found.

Riku let out an audible sigh of relief as the familiar brown brick building came into view ahead. Mentally, he urged the traffic on. He couldn't wait to be free of the disgusting cab. Not that Ansem's place wasn't vile in it's own way, but it was leaps and bounds ahead of the foul taxi.

Beside him, the kid quailed and groaned. "Ansem's going to kill me." he muttered. He ran a hand through his brown hair in agitation and turned blue eyes darkened with anger on Riku. "I don't know how you know Ansem, but I hope he makes you wish you'd never been born."

The words struck a cord deep inside of Riku. He turned away from the window and favored the kid with a cold glare. Despite the warning bells going off in his head at letting his guard down, he couldn't stop himself from leaning in as close as his seatbelt allowed and locking eyes with his captive. "I already wish that I had never been born, and Ansem had very little to do with it."

A flicker of emotion passed over eyes the color of sapphires, and the kid's lips parted as if to apologize.

Riku recoiled violently. _The last thing I need is pity from some jerk that can't even pick a pocket._ "Save it." he growled, looking out the window again. "I don't want to hear any of your shit, so just keep that pretty mouth of yours closed."

The kid blinked. _Okay… _He stared at the weirdo who'd abducted him with mild curiosity. His attacker was now staring out the window with an expression so bland, it looked as if he was altogether incapable of showing emotion. He knew better, though. He had seen those green eyes flaring with anger, glinting with smugness, and burning with an expression that he wasn't quite sure of. He'd seen that look before. That time some business guy had grabbed his arm outside of the hotel elevator and-

"Finally!" exclaimed Riku, feeling an unparalleled sense of satisfaction as the cab stopped in front of the deserted hotel corner. His eyes roamed over the front entrance, trying to figure out the best way to get to see Ansem. Depending on who was guarding the door, Riku could do it the hard way or the easy way. As he expected, two men stood on the side of the doors. Recognizing the features of the men, his jaw dropped. "You've got to be shitting me."

A man of average height and build stood to the left of the door. Spiky golden hair framed a face that would've seemed blissfully angelic, if it weren't for the blazing blue fire that sparked forth from his eyes. He shifted restlessly, obviously itching to be free of his confining black suit and his current position.

The taller man beside him seemed perfectly content to stand still, his shiny chestnut hair resting as peacefully on his shoulders as he was by the brick wall. Only the stormy dullness in his gray eyes gave any hint as to how annoyed he was with his task. He glanced at the cab, appearing to be unconcerned, but there was no doubt in Riku's mind that he would not hesitate to shower the vehicle with bullets should anything suspicious arise.

Riku was somewhat shocked to see two of the highest ranking assassins in Ansem's organization doing something as menial as guarding the door, but he wisely schooled his face into a neutral expression as he opened the car door. "Stay put for a bit." he ordered the kid, as he climbed out. Walking over to Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart, he felt a smirk threatening to surface as he spoke. "What the hell are you two doing? Isn't this awfully low-level work for your kind?"

Cloud scowled and stiffened his shoulders. "Don't ask." His blonde hair seemed as irritated as he was.

__

Hairbrush: use it, Riku thought, but kept his opinion to himself, wishing to remain alive as long as possible.

The brunette, Squall, turned a look on Riku that was fathomless in it's boredom. "We're temporary replacements."

"Ah." Riku nodded in understanding. Doormen were some of the more expendable employees of Ansem's and often vanished without explanation. He never did understand why the hell anyone would even want the job.

Cloud snorted and crossed his arms. "I'd much rather be solving some **problems** than playing security guard."

"Ooh, do you get those little flashlights and nightsticks too?" Riku asked, with feigned wide-eyed innocence. "Let me see!"

"I'd let you see the ground up close and personal, but it looks like someone already beat me to it." replied Cloud.

Riku frowned and motioned toward the blue cab idling at the curb. "Yeah, I kind of got into it with one of Ansem's brats."

"Hey, **you** used to be one of Ansem's brats." answered Cloud. "But bring him over and let's see which one it is."

Riku walked back to the cab and opened the door. Peering inside, he saw his captive was apparently trying to merge with the seat, despite how nasty it was. The look currently on the kid's face could at best be described as abject humiliation, and Riku felt a tiny pang of guilt. Very tiny. "Alright kid, hop your ass on out."

The kid obediently climbed out of the cab and developed an immediate interest in studying the laces of his own shoes. Riku pushed him to the side and leaned into the car. "How much do I owe you?" he asked, addressing the driver.

"Thirty three dollars and eighty five cents." the cabbie answered.

Riku stiffened. "The fuck?! Did you leave the meter running even when I stepped out?"

The driver whirled around, his beady dark eyes flashing. "Of course, I did! This ain't the Flintstones! This car don't run on feet! It takes gas, boy. And if you think I'm gonna sit around and wait for you without replenishing what you made me lose, you're out of your fucking mind."

Riku groaned and put a hand over his eyes. "Okay, fine." _I'll just ask Ansem to pay me back. Or I'll beat my money's worth out of that damn kid's hide. _He fished the stolen wallet out of his jacket pocket and handed the cabbie three tens and a five.

The cab driver tucked the money into a box and shifted gears. "Thanks. Now get your ugly head out of my car."

Riku glowered. "I think you owe me some change, asshole."

The cabbie glared at him again. "Does this look like a fucking bank to you? Do you see a change machine anywhere?"

Riku backed out of the cab and slammed the door hard enough to make the driver jump. _Fuck it. _"It's not worth the aggravation." he muttered, stepping away from the curb just as the cab peeled off. His jeans received a healthy dose of water from the street, and for the umpteenth time in his life, Riku cursed his lame-brained mother for ever giving birth to him. Scowling, he shot a glance at the kid and was rewarded with a smirk. Riku's pang of guilt went from tiny to nonexistent as he grabbed a handful of the kid's hair and dragged him to the hotel entrance. "Bring your ass."

The kid mustn't have had the heart to struggle any further, as he went along without so much as a hiss of pain.

Riku released him before the two guards. "Here he is."

"Oh, Hell. Sora…" uttered Cloud, looking to the sky in exasperation. "Why am I not surprised."

"I see you brought back the kitten." remarked Squall without interest, ignoring the glare Sora turned in his direction.

"I thought Sephiroth was the cat boy around here?" asked Riku, cocking his head to the side.

"Shit," scoffed Squall, rolling his eyes at the thought of the older assassin. "You call him that to his face and see what happens."

"I call him that to his face all that time." announced Cloud defiantly.

Squall let the ghost of a smirk touch upon his lips. "But, of course. He doesn't mind when you do it. He likes you, after all."

The blonde bristled and looked away. "I don't have time for this shit."

"Tell it to a wall, Strife." Squall turned back to Riku. "So, why'd you bring our lost kitten back home?" he asked, with wry amusement. He was sure that he probably had a good idea of what had happened.

Riku glared at Sora. "He stole my wallet."

Sora sighed and scuffed the sidewalk with his foot, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. _Why doesn't the ground ever open up and swallow you alive when you want it to? God, what will Ansem think? _He coughed discreetly and chose to exercise his right to remain silent.

Squall nodded. "I figured as much. That kitten stole **my **wallet, for fuck's sake."

Riku's eyes widened and he turned to Sora in surprise. He couldn't believe he was still alive. _Leonhart regularly kills people for lesser offenses. _"Are you serious?" He looked back at Squall. "What'd you do to him then?"

"Tried to cripple him." Cloud answered. "He probably would've succeeded, but Ansem interrupted." He raked a hand through his blonde spikes. "Show Riku the bruise, Squall."

Squall relaxed his stance and motioned Sora over to him with the wave of a hand. "Come here." The command was simple, but invited no contestation.

Obediently, Sora walked over, his eyes glowing dangerously. He held no love for Leonhart, but he knew better than to test his will again. He stood stiffly as Squall lifted the back of his sweatshirt. An angry purple bruise the diameter of a grapefruit rested in the center of his lower back.

Riku whistled. "Damn…" He tentatively reached over and brushed a hand over the bruise. It stood out rudely against the rest of the flawless skin that covered the expanse of Sora's back. Riku absently wondered if the rest of Sora was this smooth.

Sora shivered and jolted away from him. He spun around and glared at his tormentor. "Haven't you humiliated me enough?" he snapped, angrily. That touch had felt almost nice, and he wondered what type of game this Riku person was playing.

"Funny. I get the impression that you are quite capable of humiliating yourself." Riku snapped, shaken. He was disgusted with himself for enjoying the feel of that punk's skin, if even for a moment. "Is Ansem inside?"

Squall resumed his position by the wall once again, boredom settling back over his eyes like a veil. "Yeah. He should be in his office. Go on up."

Cloud shifted. "When you see him, ask if he has anything better for me to do. I hate this." He frowned and bit his lip in a way that a lot of people found irresistible. "Standing on this wall makes me feel like I'm getting recess punishment or something."

Squall let out the pained sigh of the long-suffering. "Yes Riku, ask if he has anything for me to do, as well. Strife's incessant whining is driving me mad." He pointedly ignored the hate-filled look his blonde co-worker fired in his direction, and opened the door for Riku.

Riku nodded towards Sora. "After you, kid."

With a glare that was almost painful in it's intensity, Sora shoved roughly past Riku and stepped over the threshold.

Riku resisted the urge to trip him, and entered the building. His eyes roamed over the lobby with familiarity. It was every bit as deceitfully decadent as he remembered.

The white marble floor was threaded with accents of gold that glinted with every shift of the light. Red velvet curtains hung in rich cascading waves from polished brass bars, framing the many windows that grazed the lobby walls. Imported crystal chandeliers were dangling from the high ceiling, their meticulously cut shards sparkling as though each one was filled with pure light. The ceiling itself was Riku's favorite touch. An almost exact replica of the work at the Sistine Chapel, beautiful figures cavorted in renaissance-styled paintings that were probably worth a fortune.

Riku stared in appreciative awe at the ceiling for a moment before he realized what he was there for. Walking over to the shining brass elevator doors, he shot a glance at Sora to make sure he was following him. _Wonder if I could leave him here in the lobby and grab a quick smoke before we go up? _The look of extreme hostility on Sora's face decided him. Sora obviously wasn't the type to stay put without violence. _Hate to have to fight him in here,_ he thought distastefully. _Been enough blood spilled within these walls already. _He pushed the up button and was pleased to hear the soft chime that indicated the car was already on the ground floor. Sure enough the heavy doors slid open with a hiss of air and Riku stepped inside.

Sora hesitated in front of the open doors, wondering how good his chances were of escaping if he ran now. He glanced anxiously at the lobby doors, and then remembered the assassins. Leonhart and Strife would probably beat him up just for kicks and then turn him in to Ansem anyway. Sora shook his head. _Screw it. _Resigned to his cruel fate, he stepped into the elevator just as the doors closed.

Riku couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. "Better watch it. That elevator is going to confiscate what little bit of ass you have left."

Sora looked at him sharply, his lips pressed together. _Who the hell does he think he is? _"Ha, you're going to be the one lacking an ass once Ansem kicks it clean off of you in a few minutes." he replied coldly, watching the floor numbers light up as the car ascended.

Riku snorted and leaned against the wood-paneled wall. It's warmth was strangely comforting to his weather-beaten frame, and he almost felt sorry to realize he'd soon be back in his shabby, derelict apartment. Sighing, he snuck a glance at Sora. He had to be awfully close with Ansem to be so sure of Riku's punishment for manhandling him. _I wonder how close,_ he pondered.

At first glance, he'd pegged Sora for fifteen, but now he wasn't quite sure. The kid stood a bit taller, and looked slightly more mature now that the rain had all but dried on him. He seemed attractive enough, even with his face smudged with dirt, and Riku wondered if he was Ansem's lover. He knew the man was fond of both sexes, and he wouldn't put it past him to pursue a teenager with a pretty face. Riku shuddered. _Goodness knows, he looked at me that way enough._ But looking was all he had done. No matter what could be said of the man, no one could call him a child molester. That meant that if Sora was his lover, he had to be at least eighteen. Seventeen at the youngest, making him jailbait. _Ansem, you naughty man, you._

Riku cleared his throat. "How old are you anyway?"

Sora looked at him, his eyes briefly widening in surprise before narrowing again. "Why?" he asked, suspicion hanging on that single word for dear life.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I just want to know. Don't get your panties in a knot, kitten."

Sora bristled immediately, and looked uncannily like an angry bobcat. "Don't call me that, **pretty boy**."

Riku scowled and crossed his arms. _I am not about to get goaded into another brawl with this fool_. "Whatever." he snapped. "It just occurred to me that you and Ansem are probably fucking, and that's why you seem so convinced that he's going to skin my ass and wear it for a hat." The idea suddenly seemed to irritate him and he wished that he'd never brought it up. A feral hiss was his response, and he looked at Sora in alarm.

Sora was the perfect image of rage for the third time that day, and Riku could see why everybody called him a kitten. He looked good and ready to sharpen his claws on his elevator companion. The voice that gritted out of his innocent looking lips was borderline animalistic. "I'm going to beat the hell out of you for that comment, pretty boy."

Riku quickly glanced at the floor numbers, wondering if he'd pushed it too far, too fast. Getting tackled in a hardwood elevator with plenty of nice solid brass bars for him to smack his head on, did not appeal to him in the least. He sighed with something akin to relief as he saw that they only had ten floors to go. _How much damage can he do in ten floors_? He tried to keep his voice neutral as he responded. "Now, now. No need to get all rowdy. It was a perfectly logical thought." _Not to mention disgusting. _"I mean, why else are you whipping out Ansem's name like your own personal trump card?"

Sora clenched and unclenched his fists, apparently not appeased by Riku's explanation. "You're a sick bastard, and I hope he beats you so bad, you never show that ghastly mug of yours in public again." he spat.

Riku's eyes narrowed. _That's it!_

Before Sora realized he'd moved, Riku slammed him against the elevator wall and pinned him by his shoulders, fingers biting painfully into his flesh. He looked almost as pissed off as Sora felt, and his own anger dropped a bit in response.

Riku's eyes flashed dangerously. "See, there you go again! Waving his name around like a victory flag or some shit!" His hands ached with the effort it took for him to refrain from throttling his opponent. "Stop relying on him to defend you! You have to rely on yourself!" _That's the real reason I'm so mad, _he told himself. _I just hate to see someone hiding behind someone else. I don't give a fuck if he's sleeping with Ansem or not._

Sora blinked, his own rage completely forgotten. _Is that what this is about? _"Look, I don't rely on anyone but myself." he answered evenly. "But I'm not going to lie. Back in that alley, your whole tune changed when you found out that I'm one of Ansem's people."

Riku scowled. He was right. Ansem's seal did invoke a sort of protection on the wearer. S_till, that doesn't give him the right to act so… smug. _"Whatever." Riku muttered, looking away. _Ghastly mug, indeed. That reminds me… _"You said I had a ghastly mug, didn't you?"

Sora thought about it, not sure where this was going. Slowly, he shrugged. "Well yeah, I guess I did." _So what?_

Heh, nothing like a good mindfucking to end a losing argument. "But then, you called me a pretty boy not long before that." Riku explained, miraculously keeping a straight face. "So, I'm a bit confused. Which is it?"

Sora's eyes narrowed again. "Get a life. I'm not about to stroke your ego, so quit fishing for compliments." He glanced anxiously at the floor numbers. _Finally, almost there! _Soon he could let Ansem deal with this psycho who had kidnapped him off the street and now had the audacity to assault him in the elevator. _Speaking of which… _Sora was suddenly very conscious of the psycho's proximity to his own body. Despite having recovered from his fit, the silver-haired male had yet to release his grip on his shoulders or back away. "And will you let go of me, already?!"

Riku smirked as he felt a small wave of power wash over him. It was like the rush he'd gotten when he'd stolen the stranger's wallet earlier, only this was direct contact, and so much better. _Ah, this was the thrill I always enjoy so much. _He put on the most soulful and solemn expression he could muster. "Not until you answer my question. Do you think I'm pretty? Or am I, as you so elegantly put it, just ghastly? My self-esteem depends upon your answer."

"I don't have time for this!" growled Sora, abandoning diplomacy and giving way to struggling. _What if the elevator opens and someone sees us like this?! _"I'm serious! Get off of me!" He managed to raise away from the wall a few inches.

"You know," drawled Riku, as he re-pinned Sora effortlessly. "That's the second time you've said that to me today. Only, this time… I don't think you mean it." _Might as well go for the gold._ Leaning in close to Sora's face, he relished the way those ocean blue eyes widened in utter disbelief.

Sora recoiled, in a failed attempt to mesh with the wall. _What the **hell**?! Oh my God, what is he doing?!_

Riku merely leaned in further, aware that their noses were practically touching. _Oh no you don't. _He wasn't sure what was motivating him anymore, but this was a fun game he was playing. The fact that the elevator could open any moment only added to his amusement. Breathing in deeply, he picked up a scent on Sora that was faint, but still intriguing to his senses. The huskiness in his voice was not feigned as he went in for the kill. "Now, say it again. This time, with **feeling**."

Sora swallowed hard, and opened his mouth to speak. He would say anything as long as this guy would let go of him before someone saw what was going on. _Psychos really do look just like everyone else._ "Look, I-"

The rest of Sora's sentence was cut off as Riku claimed his lips, swallowing the remainder of his words. _I guess the rest of him is that soft. _Boldly he flicked his tongue out, brushing the surface, before drawing the bottom lip against his teeth and biting at it lightly.

Sora's eyes widened impossibly and he thrust his palms against Riku's chest, only to find the other male as unrelenting as steel. _Psycho! Psycho! Psycho! Aaaah… _His struggle faltered as a tingle coursed through him. He resolved himself to speak, scream, make some kind of noise.

No sooner did Sora's lips part, did Riku seize the opportunity to delve between them, his tongue caressing Sora's with a sensuality that left the younger male weak in the knees. Riku opened his eyes slightly, amused to see that Sora's were squeezed tightly shut. _You'd think he'd never been kissed before, _he thought, sucking gently on his tongue.

Sora's mind went blank as new sensations he had never knew existed raced through his blood. Relaxing his palms, he leaned back against the wall, soaking in the way everything felt. Unconsciously, he surrendered.

Riku felt it the exact moment Sora gave himself over to him, and smiled inwardly. _I win._

The elevator chimed softly and the doors slid open with a quiet whoosh.

In the next instant Riku found himself sprawled on his back in the corner, as Sora shoved him away with a strength he'd never suspected him of possessing. "Remember me, Riku?" said Lower Back Pain. "I'm back."

Riku groaned and lifted his head to glare at Sora. "You know, you have a real problem."

Sora panted and shook his head in agitation. "That did not just happen." he muttered to himself, wringing his hands. He turned his back and said a few choice words under his breath, wondering why bad things always seemed to happen to good people.

Riku put a hand against the wall and pushed himself up. "I can't believe you did that."

Sora finally seemed to remember Riku's presence and turned around, frowning darkly. "No, **I** can't believe **you** did **that**. You don't even know me, and you think you can go around putting your mouth on me like that?!"

A quiet clearing of the throat cut through the tension like a razor.

Alarmed, two heads turned in unison to regard the figure standing in the doorway of the elevator. Frightened eyes locked with amused ones and Riku felt his stomach drop in utter terror. _Oh no…_

Sora suddenly felt very small for some reason. It had little to do with the fact that the man in the doorway was over six feet tall. It wasn't so much the eerily feline eyes looking down on him with perfect amusement. It didn't even stem from his own personal fear of the man. Sora felt small because he knew without a doubt that someway, somehow, the man knew exactly what had been going on before the traitorous doors had opened, exposing them before God and everybody. He couldn't stop the involuntary "Eep." that crept from his lips.

The top ranking assassin in Ansem's organization regarded the youths with a wry smile. "I see that you two have met. I assume you need no introduction?" Sephiroth asked, in a rare show of amusement.

Sora felt his insides liquefy. _What a day. _"There's an explanation for all of it." he offered feebly.

"I'm sure there is, kitten. Too bad I don't have time to hear it. It's probably rather entertaining." Sephiroth sighed, favoring his Rolex with a glance. "Alas, I have a dire task that needs my immediate attention." He turned his attention to Riku, one silver eyebrow arching elegantly. "If it's not too much trouble, I should like to use the elevator?"

Riku almost shuddered before he got a hold of himself. _God, he gives me the creeps. _"Go ahead. I was on my way to see Ansem."

"Ah," said Sephiroth. "So that's what it is. Well, I must regrettably inform you, you won't find him in the elevator. Perhaps you'd like to try his office?" He titled his head to the side, waiting for them to move.

Sora nearly fled the elevator before he realized that it would give Riku more ammunition to use against him. Slowly he brushed past the assassin, seemingly unconcerned, all the while shaking on the inside.

Riku followed, holding his head high, but avoiding the feline gaze turned in his direction.

Sephiroth watched their shameful retreat with an extremely satisfied expression. "Yes… Well, it was nice seeing you two. Kitten…" he nodded to Sora.

Sora flinched and shuffled down the hall, not turning around.

__

Please don't let him say it, please don't say it… thought Riku, as he reached the safety of the hallway.

Amused eyes fell upon his retreating back. "Son." Sephiroth finished, the smile apparent in his voice.

Riku jerked as if he'd been shot, and dropped his head in defeat. It was a running gag amongst the inner circle of Ansem's organization that Riku was Sephiroth's illegitimate child. The uncanny resemblance between them did little to quell the rumor, and Sephiroth himself never bothered to deny it, always taking his sick amusement from Riku's anguish. _Goddammit._

The elevator doors slid closed, their soft sigh almost drowning out the sound of quiet laughter.

·°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°·

****

Notes: This is really a two part chapter, because the next update finishes off the day. I would've uploaded them as one, but that was over 24 pages, and I didn't want anyone's ass to get numb while reading it. So the second half will be uploaded very soon.


	3. Ansem

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd be so damn busy making CGI porno of all the sexy men that I wouldn't have time to write fan fiction. Unfortunately, I do not own it. sobs

****

Author's Note: Here is part two of the double update. I hope everybody took a bathroom break and got some snacks.

****

Warning: Beware of dogs. They will chase you down and bite you in the ass, bringing you horrible images of violence, yaoi, profanity, OOCness, drug use, and downright seedy behavior. This story is rated R for a reason.

·°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°·

The Last Hall, as it was jokingly called, seemed to stretch on forever. The joke was in extremely poor taste however, considering that it had indeed been the last path countless scores of men had ever walked in their lifetimes. Riku shuddered to think of how many bloody handprints must've been scrubbed clean from the walls, as desperate men tried in vain to escape their cruel fates. In the dark of night, the hall was said to reverberate with the screams of those lost souls who had been unfortunate enough to land on Ansem's bad side. _Still, as last sights go, it could be worse. _The walls were a rich cream shade, enhanced greatly by the soft lighting that emanated from several well placed Tiffany wall sconces. The paintings were similar, the subject matter being cherubs, all of which undoubtedly chosen for the way they appeared to be judging you as you passed.

The overall effect to Riku was one of softly muted impending doom, like a sledgehammer wrapped in a blanket. Needing to shake the unpleasant feeling, he glanced furtively at his companion.

Sora appeared to be perfectly at ease, his expression almost cheerful. It was as though he'd completely forgotten Riku was even there.

__

That won't do at all. An almost perverse desire to see that content look wiped clean off Sora's porcelain face seized Riku. "So tell me," he asked conversationally. "Is Ansem's tan, you know, an all-over tan?"

"I don't know. Is it?" Sora shot back, without looking at him.

Riku's cheeks flamed. _Touché. _He hadn't even seen that one coming, and he was uncomfortably reminded of Ansem's obvious attraction for him. He suddenly didn't want this kid to know about it. _But if he's in the room with me, he'll definitely pick up on it. _Even while being subtle, Ansem had an annoying way of letting you know exactly what was on his mind. _How can I keep this punk from finding out about it? He'd never let me hear the end of it… that is, assuming I ever see him again after today. _The thought left a feeling of disappointment that was almost alien to him, and he shook his head, wanting to be free of it. _I should be glad to get rid of his ass. He's nothing but trouble._

As if in response to his thoughts, Sora smirked. "So tell me," he began, in an almost perfect mockery of Riku. "Is Sephiroth really your father? Or are you, you know, a failed science experiment?"

Riku didn't know which statement irritated him more, the accusation of being sired by that nutcase, or being created in a lab. _Goddammit. _He decided he would rather be born of a test tube than share DNA with Sephiroth, and elected to completely ignore the second question. "No, he is definitely not my father. I'd be a lot more depressed if that were true."

"I find that hard to imagine." Sora said quietly.

Riku glanced at him sharply. "Don't bother trying to psychoanalyze me, kid. Several people have tried and failed."

"Yes, I'm sure you baffle even your creators from the science lab." Sora snapped. _Damn, he gets on my nerves._ He sighed as he realized that they were finally standing before the door to Ansem's office. He was dreading what Ansem's reaction would be, but at the same time he was feeling a smug sense of justification that his captor would be punished for mistreating him. _I just hope he's not too mad, or he'll kill him_. He was shocked to realize that he genuinely didn't want any true harm to come to Riku, but a slap down of some sort was definitely in order. He reached out a hand to rap on the door, and was startled as warm fingers closed over his wrist. He looked up, his eyes questioning.

Riku spoke hesitantly. "Look man, it might be better if I go in first, instead of the two of us barging in together. You know how unpredictable Ansem is. He might kill us both."

Sora snorted and made as if to protest, but Riku cut him off.

"Besides, if you're as special to him as you claim, it would only be fair to let me tell my side of the story first. I mean, you have such an advantage, it's not like I actually pose a threat to you, right?" Riku asked, with just the right amount of smugness. In reality, he had almost no fear of Ansem's anger, it was more his amorousness that scared him. If he had to goad Sora's pride to keep him out, then so be it. Riku inclined his head slightly, his gaze challenging. "Well? Do you think you can stand out here for a few minutes without doing anything too stupid?"

Sora looked at him for a moment, and then dropped his gaze to the hand still encircling his wrist. "Whatever, do what you want. Now, how about you get your hand off me, already. You some kind of pervert, or what?" The episode in the elevator was still too fresh in his mind, and if letting Riku talk to Ansem first would get him to back off, then it was a fair trade.

Riku snatched back his hand, feeling the color rise in his cheeks. _Shit, I'm blushing like a schoolgirl, and for what_?! Deliberately, he ignored Sora and turned his attention on the well-sanded brown door in front of him. _Nothing but trouble… right. _He knocked once, paused a few seconds and then knocked twice, remembering the routine.

"Come in." spoke a rich baritone voice.

The doorknob was incredibly cool to the touch, as he turned it, and he felt a sense of dread as he realized that Ansem probably had the air conditioner set on artic tundra. Sure enough, he felt the hairs on his arms rise up in indignation as the cold air hit him. _Who the hell needs the ac on a day like this?_ he thought. _Probably has to keep himself preserved._ He stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself.

If the rest of the hotel was decadent, Ansem's office was grotesquely so. Gold filigree graced the beige walls, giving the wallpaper the appearance of expensive stationery. The windows were adorned with sheer ivory drapes, in a style reminiscent of Grecian palaces. The tan carpet was every bit as lush as could be expected, although Riku could not complain about the way it's thick softness cushioned the feet. _It must be a testament to Ansem's ego to want to feel as though he was walking on air._

Ansem was seated regally behind a large oak desk, topped with stray papers, somehow managing to look both bored and intrigued as he regarded his guest with hazel eyes. "Ah, Riku..." he drawled. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Riku drew himself up to his full height, as always feeling the challenge in Ansem's gaze. Men beyond count had been stripped to the barest threads of their souls before that gaze, finding themselves likened to whimpering puppies. Riku had always been proud of his resilience to whatever it was in Ansem that kept lesser beings awake at night, and now he returned the gaze fully, never faltering in his mission. "I found something of yours."

Ansem's face conveyed a look of disdain as he considered the statement. "Riku, anything that I would be so remiss as to allow to fall into your hands is obviously something I do not value overmuch." His interest lost, he absently flipped through the papers before him.

Riku bristled at the blatant dismissal, but somehow managed to keep a perfectly calm expression. "He seems to think otherwise."

Hazel eyes returned to Riku's direction en force, and for a sudden moment he was quite sure that he was a dead man.

"And who would this be?" questioned Ansem, his voice frighteningly calm.

__

Oh shit, maybe he is his lover after all. Riku thought in one awful moment. Ansem had always been notoriously protective of those he held interest in. At the moment however, Ansem's devotion to his lovers seemed anything but romantic to Riku. _Maybe that Sora punk was telling the truth, and Ansem really is going to kill me. At least I'll have the good taste to not bleed on his immaculate surroundings. 'Forgive me for being so crude, here allow me to clean that up for you before I finish dying.'_ Riku had to stave off a snicker. _I'm going mad._

"Well?" prompted Ansem, the barest hint of impatience creeping into the word.

Riku forced his insane thoughts to dissipate. "Apparently his name is Sora."

Ansem set his papers down on the desk and leaned forward, giving Riku his undivided attention. "I thought so." His eyes glanced around the room briefly before returning to Riku. "Where is he?"

Riku knew Ansem well enough to know that if he were going to die it would've already happened. "Standing out in the hall, looking stupid."

"Tell him that I wish to see him." Ansem ordered, organizing his papers and putting them inside a manila folder.

Feeling mildly irritated, Riku walked back to the door, and opened it. Sora stood leaning against the wall, in a pose almost identical to Riku's own stance on the street corner. One muddy shoe undoubtedly leaving a foul print on the wall, the only difference was that Sora had no cigarette. His blue eyes were half-closed as he stood there, and Riku felt himself wondering what this kid was really like. "Hey," he called, loathe to interrupt the peaceful moment, but even more loathe to keep Ansem waiting.

Sora glanced sideways at Riku, without responding or moving from his position.

"That was somewhat short of intimidating." Riku informed him. _I won't say what it **was**, though_. "Ansem wants to see you now."

A fleeting look of triumph passed over Sora's face as he left the wall and brushed coldly past Riku, an errant elbow not quite accidentally catching him in the side.

Riku rubbed his offended rib as he followed him, the urge to trip him infinitely greater this time. The certainty that such an action would be foolhardy on his part helped to soothe his anger, and his face was completely neutral as he reentered Ansem's office, pulling the door closed behind him.

Ansem stood, his long gray hair falling back from his shoulders, and walked around to the front of the desk. His face unreadable, he strode over to Sora and looked him over carefully.

Sora felt somewhat embarrassed by all the attention, as he felt a finger tilt his chin upwards. Feeling his cheeks flame, he averted his eyes while Ansem turned his face from side to side. _How humiliating..._

Ansem took note of the bruises scattered sporadically across Sora's skin, and glanced at Riku. "What happened?"

Riku crossed his arms, a feeling of inexplicable jealousy surfacing in his mind. He was pretty sure that he'd sooner see Hailey's Comet ten times before he saw Ansem behaving quite like this ever again. His voice held a tinge of resentment as he answered. "I kicked his ass."

Sora swiveled his head around and glared, no doubt preparing to spit insults at him, but Ansem cut him off with the wave of a hand.

"And what brought on this particular scuffle?" Ansem asked quietly, his eyes still void of any obvious emotion.

Sora sighed and shoved his hands down into his pockets, wishing that he'd just stayed in bed today.

Riku glared at Sora. "He stole my wallet."

Ansem looked not at all surprised. "Did he now?" Crossing around in front of Sora, he favored him with a look that expressed mild disappointment.

Sora dropped his eyes respectfully, as Ansem passed in front of him. He knew what that look meant, and he was not looking forward to the weeks of intense training that would follow. Ansem wasn't displeased with him for stealing Riku's wallet. He was displeased with him for getting caught.

"Sora." spoke Ansem softly.

Sora looked up, to see Ansem standing at the window. The faint light streaming through the dismally gray clouds illuminated his profile, adding an ethereal glow to a man who definitely did not need it. "Yes, sir?"

Hazel eyes flickered. "Leave us." He let out a sigh that sounded as if it had been wrenched from him. "I hate to sound so cliché, but... go to your room."

Riku's jaw dropped as Ansem's words replayed themselves in his mind. _Go to your room. Oh shit, that sounded almost fatherly! Don't tell me this Sora punk... He can't be! Ansem's like a million years old! But then, Viagra can do wonders. _Riku shook his head.

Sora grimaced and sighed, turning to leave. His blue eyes gave Riku a look of pure loathing as he shoved past him. _Fuck this! _Angry or not, he knew better than to slam the door, and instead pulled it closed behind himself. Striding down the hall to his own suite, he muttered under his breath, not at all looking forward to the months ahead. After the little incident with Squall Leonhart, Ansem had decided he needed more physical training. _God, that was horrible. _He shuddered to think what new instructors would be brought in to make his life hell.

Back in the office, Ansem returned to his desk. Sitting down with effortless grace, he leaned back in his chair and addressed Riku. "Well, was there anything else you needed?"

Riku felt a bitter smile coming on. "There are a lot of things I need, but I wouldn't ask you for them."

"Only because you know that I won't give them to you." Ansem responded, flippantly.

Riku stiffened. "I'm not here to get put down, okay?"

"Then why are you still here?" asked Ansem in exasperation. "You know perfectly well that I don't have any work for you right now, or I would've contacted you." He leaned forward and looked at Riku carefully. "Although, perhaps I should find you some work. You don't look as healthy as you used to." A smirk made it's way onto his aristocratic face. "Or perhaps, you're starving yourself in preparation for a lucrative career in the modeling industry, hmm?"

Riku was reeling. "I'm not here to match wits with you, either." he said defensively.

Ansem laughed dryly. "I should hope not. Such a task would prove impossible, unless you somehow convinced several people to donate their own wits for your use." His smile faded, and he glanced out his window. "Although, in this **city**," he practically spat the word, "You probably would not find enough wits to open a can." He turned back to Riku. "Seriously, what is it that you desire from me?"

Riku resisted the urge to give a rude answer, and instead composed himself. "I was curious about him. You know, Sora. It's just... well, why exactly do you have him? I mean, he's so," he fumbled for words. "Soft."

Ansem nodded in understanding. "Ah, you share the sentiments of many of my colleagues." He tilted his head to the side, gray hair spilling over his arm. "So you think I am wrong, then? You find him useless?" He tsked softly, shaking his head gently from side to side. "Riku, I am disappointed in you."

Riku fidgeted, fearing that he was being reduced to a child by Ansem like so many men before him. He cleared his throat. "I'm not saying that he's useless. It's just that, I mean he can't even pick a pocket. I caught him. Hell, I mean even Squall caught him."

"Squall is an animal. Animals can sense danger. Not even **you** could pick his pocket." Ansem replied, waving a hand dismissively. "As for yourself, I doubt that you caught Sora without some sort of fate-based intervention."

Riku remembered the phone booth and twitched.

Ansem smirked. "I see. Well then, doesn't that give some credence to my faith in Sora?"

Riku's brows furrowed. "I still don't get it."

Ansem folded his hands on top of his desk and regarded Riku with complete seriousness. "Sora is not something that you are supposed to get. What he is, is the most unique individual to come across my path in ages." His eyes bore intently into Riku's hoping to make him understand. "Sora appears to all the world, soft, breakable, and pampered. This is not altogether false. He comes from far cushier surroundings than you have ever seen in your life." He paused. "Yet, he is not soft. There is something in Sora not unlike steel, and he possesses the strongest survival instinct I have ever seen. He has the potential," Ansem continued, "To be the most influential figure in this entire organization. In fact, I have no doubt that if something were to happen to me, Sora would take my place." He smiled ruefully. "Of course, he'd have to kill Sephiroth for it, but in a few more years, not even he will pose a threat to Sora."

Riku's eyes narrowed as he tried to process what Ansem just told him. "You're saying that Sora will be able to beat Sephiroth?" _Yeah right! _"You've got to be shitting me."

Ansem scowled and hissed as if he'd been pinched. "Cease your tasteless vulgarities while in my presence Riku, or you shall be exiting my fine hotel via the large window to your left."

"Sheesh, touchy." amended Riku quickly. "But, I just can't see that happening. I mean, all of us here have a strong survival instinct. How does that make him better than any of us, especially when he's so... emotional."

Ansem's eyes lit up. "Ah, but that's just it, you see. He is indeed more emotional than anyone else I have in my service, including that dreadful Cloud Strife. And what do you know about Strife, Riku?"

Riku searched his memory, looking for scraps of information on the blonde-haired assassin. "Um, he's about twenty six, he's around five foot five, and he weighs..."

"Stop." interrupted Ansem. "That is all superficial information. I did not wish to hear a personals ad profile. Tell me about his psyche, his work."

Riku's brows furrowed in concentration. As a rule, all of Ansem's employees were highly secretive. How could he expect to know anything like that about Strife? He tried to think of everything he had ever heard about Strife. _They call him the Blue-Eyed Devil because he'll destroy anything that gets in his way_. "All I know, is that he looks all innocent on the outside, but he's ruthless." Sudden realization dawned on Riku.

Ansem nodded with approval. "And to think, everyone thought he was soft when I first acquired him."

"And you're saying that Sora is just like him?" Riku asked. "He's ruthless?"

"No. I am saying that when the stage has been set, and all the players cast, Sora will be far, **far** worse." Ansem smiled warmly, managing to chill Riku to his bones. "And that is precisely why I have adopted him as my heir."

__

What?! Floored, Riku could only gape at Ansem as this new knowledge sunk in. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ No wonder Sora had been so confident! Sora was the heir to Ansem's empire! _And I manhandled him like a sack of trash! _By all rights he should be dead by now. _I really need a smoke right about now._ "I feel... like I'm going to be sick." Riku croaked, his head spinning.

Ansem rose to his feet, his eyes sympathetic. Gracefully he walked over to Riku and placed a hand on his jacket. "Then please, do it outside." he murmured, rubbing his back softly.

Riku groaned. "You're real considerate, you know that?"

"I try." Ansem replied. "Just to show you how considerate I am, I think I may have found a job for you after all."

"What, your personal bed warmer?" Riku quipped, brushing Ansem's hand off. He immediately wished he hadn't said it.

"If it should please you, I will gladly have you as such." Ansem conceded easily. "You are as always, quite beautiful. Although, I still have no intentions of paying you for what others willingly give me for free." His eyes roamed over Riku in the wantonly hungry way that only the truly powerful are capable of. "Yet, maybe I can be persuaded to work out an allowance of some sort."

"I'll pass." answered Riku quickly, not liking the look that he'd caught in those hazel eyes.

"Suit yourself." Ansem resigned, with a small frown. "What I had in mind though, was a bit different." He straightened, his demeanor entirely business now. "As I said before, Sora is destined for greatness." He turned and began to slowly pace the room, in measured sweeping strides. "Yet, he is not there yet. There are many things he needs to learn, skills he must acquire, experiences he must partake of before he can accept the gift that I have given him." His long gray hair trailed behind him as he walked, giving the hint of an almost kingly robe.

"And what will I have to do with this?" Riku asked, getting impatient at all of Ansem's displaying.

"Absolutely nothing if you do not put an end to your attempts to infuriate me, Riku." Ansem spoke in a darkly soft voice. "The reason I am telling you this, is despite, or perhaps because of, your own vast collection of failures, you can teach Sora many things."

Riku bristled. "What are you saying?"

"What I am saying, is that I wish for you to mentor Sora. Tutor him, if you will, in the ways of the streets. Few know it's songs, it's sorrows, it's secrets as well as you do, Riku." Ansem sighed despondently. "I can train Sora in the ways of martial arts, weaponry, killing, and sharpening one's will into a finely honed object with which to flay others... but I cannot truly show him what is beneath the skin of life. I have grown far too refined," he muttered with obvious disgust, "in my polished splendor to ever fully reconnect with the naked form of this world again. For that, I need you."

Riku listened to the words with anger. It was one thing for Ansem to casually insult him, but it was another thing for him to flat out demean him. _He wants me to play babysitter for his brat prince? As if! _"Thanks, but no thanks, Ansem. I'm not that hard up for cash, yet."

Ansem stopped pacing. "Is that so?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

Riku felt an energy so malevolent wrap itself around him, he found it difficult to breathe. The room was practically crackling with the proliferation of Ansem's barely-restrained rage, and he was sure of his impending death for the second time in one hour.

In two steps Ansem was almost on top of Riku, glaring down on him with an expression that he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen before but was quite sure he never wanted to see again.

"You must have made vast improvements in your financial status, Riku, if you feel that you are at the point where you can flippantly dismiss a business proposition from me." Ansem began quietly. "Unfortunately for you, I know this is not the case. You say that you're not that hard up for cash, yet. Yet, indeed." His lips curled into a contemptuous sneer. "How long did you think it will be before you find some new vice to indulge yourself in?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riku whispered, feeling himself becoming very small.

"Of course you do, Riku. Do you think that I am blind to your wretched existence? You ought to know better than anyone else, that there is nothing that goes on in this city of which I am unaware." He placed his hands on Riku's shoulders, and his glowing eyes turned a gesture that should've been comforting to something that was mildly terrifying. "I know all about how you whored yourself out to feed your addictions, your furtive sessions of fellatio in alleyways." he whispered, his breath caressing Riku's face. "I saw it, and I wept for you. My lost one. I suppose you couldn't help it, your mother was the same way, after all."

Riku swallowed hard, determined to maintain some sense of dignity. He wouldn't allow his memories to surface, and instead focused on how Ansem's breath smelled like vanilla ice cream, cinnamon, and expensive coffee beans.

"Even now that you've managed to shake the drugs, I know how you sustain yourself through picking pockets." Ansem scoffed. "A profession that is far beneath you. You could've been elevated to the ranks of the truly great, had you a bit more ambition and a bit less recklessness. But no, you would rather prostitute yourself on the streets than fully devote yourself to my causes."

"You know why I left." whispered Riku.

"Because of your pride." hissed Ansem. "But what is pride, but the most worthless of all sins. You live in a disgusting apartment that should be condemned because of pride. You drown your sorrows in vice because of pride. And now you would deny me because of pride. Then you would go home, feast upon pride to silence the hunger pains, wrap yourself in pride to keep warm on your moth-eaten mattress, and in due time, inject pride into your veins to ease the sting of reality."

Riku squeezed his eyes shut, desperately needing a respite from Ansem's words. Tears threatened to spring forth, and he fought them back. _Don't you cry in front of him. Don't you dare._ He took a deep breath, and let it out in a slow shudder. A squeeze of his shoulders made him look up.

All cruelty was gone from Ansem's face, leaving only the darkly serious expression he always wore. "Riku, I do not say these things to cut you. I say them because you need to hear them. I want you to be Sora's guide." He squeezed Riku's shoulders again.

Riku considered. _He's right, I have nothing to lose. I have nothing at all. Then why is every fiber of my being urging me to walk away?_ "But I don't like Sora." he offered as token resistance.

Ansem made a face that could possibly pass for a smile. "Once you get to know him, you'll love him."

Riku ignored the cold chill he felt at those words. "What all would I have to do?" _I can't believe I'm agreeing to this._

Ansem removed his hands from Riku's shoulders and crossed his arms. "Just take him around the city with you, test his combat skills from time to time, teach him the things he needs to know, etcetera, etcetera."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "And how much do I get paid for being his nanny?"

"Enough." Ansem replied dryly. "I will also have a room prepared for you in the hotel, so I suggest you take a Wal-Mart bag and collect your meager belongings from your apartment sometime before nightfall."

"You just can't resist taking shots at me, can you?" asked Riku in exasperation.

"I'm afraid I cannot." agreed Ansem. "Simply consider it your penance for not allowing me to take you to bed."

Riku blanched. "When you put it like that, I'd say it's a fair trade." He shifted, feeling awkward because of the rapidly changing emotional atmosphere. "Can I go now? I have to go find a Wal-Mart bag."

"You're not fooling me, Riku. I'm quite sure that you have several lying around your apartment, doubtlessly stuffed into your windows to keep the draft out." Ansem responded, never missing a beat.

Riku winced. "Hey, ouch. Enough picking on poor little Riku, okay?"

Ansem raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm quite finished. When you return, obtain your key from the woman at the front desk. Dinner will be held in the ballroom at nine if you're feeling up to it. I doubt that you will, although you could definitely use the sustenance."

Riku scowled.

"Ah, but you will be formally introduced to Sora tomorrow morning. I think you two have had enough of each other for one day." Ansem finished. He glanced at the window, skillfully ignoring Riku's glare. "It's raining again."

Before Riku could answer, the door opened behind him, and he turned around. Sora stood there, looking thoroughly confused as to why Riku hadn't been killed yet. _Like I have no business still being alive_, he thought bitterly. "What do you want? Can't you see men are talking, kiddo?"

Sora glared. "Last time I checked, I was eighteen. So, don't call me kiddo."

Riku gaped. _Eighteen?! He's only one year younger than I am! Oh man... _Riku heard Ansem's low chuckle and immediately schooled his face into a neutral expression. "Whatever, kitten."

Sora stiffened. "Could you leave, already? I need to talk to Ansem in private."

Riku glanced at Ansem who nodded. "Fine. I was through here, anyway." he snapped, heading for the door. _That's okay. I got something for your ass, alright._

"Thank God." muttered Sora. He shoved past Riku for the third time that day.

With the greatest of pleasure, Riku tripped him.

·°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°·

****

Notes: Thanks to everyone who has read this far! Chapter 4 will be coming very soon, and I'd like to encourage everybody to leave feedback, even if it's not exactly positive. So long as it's helpful and constructive criticism, it's cool. No flames, though. 

If you haven't already, check out my other story, Change My Stripes. It's a different mood than this one, but it's still fine.


	4. The Absence of Fear

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd be so damn busy making CGI porno of all the sexy men that I wouldn't have time to write fan fiction. Unfortunately, I do not own it. sobs

****

Author's Note: This update contains angst, violence, and nasty-ass grapefruit juice. No porcelain was harmed in the making of this chapter.

****

Warning: Beware of dogs. They will chase you down and bite you in the ass, bringing you horrible images of violence, yaoi, profanity, OOCness, drug use, and downright seedy behavior. This story is rated R for a reason.

·°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°·

Sora took a deep breath and drew himself up to his full height, willing himself to concentrate. The air was cool, giving him a slight chill in the black tank top and loose-fitting gray sweatpants he wore. He knew that would change soon enough.

The training room was like a second home to him now, one that he hated. It was an immense space, seeming to swallow him up while he went about his daily exercises, the Spartan white walls only adding to the sense of being trapped in a box. The floor was gymnasium-styled hardwood, polished often enough to teach him the benefits of a good pair of Nikes. Halogen bulbs were embedded in the vast ceiling, from which rings of varying lengths hung on strong chains. Half of the room was always empty, reserved for impromptu sparring. The other half had already been set up for him.

Today's training activity consisted of several dozen sturdy wooden posts of differing heights, a few of which almost reached the ceiling. Atop each post sat bowls, cups, plates and even a few vases. _Ansem must be getting a new shipment of dinnerware, _he thought with disdain. _But it could be worse. _While not something he especially cared for, this particular exercise was better than some. He had done it often enough to know that it would not take more than an hour of his time.

He had woken up to another dreary morning, a sorry excuse for sunlight filtering in through his windows amidst the drizzle. After dressing with the slow reluctance of people who would rather stay in bed, he'd decided to just have toast for breakfast. The hotel was still relatively quiet, and he knew that other than Ansem, he was probably the only one awake. Upon passing the training room he'd noticed that it had already been set up for him, meaning that Cid was awake as well. _Damn it all. _Still, it was better to get it over and done with. He'd carefully selected his instrument, choosing from the weapons cabinet a smooth aluminum pole, that was roughly his own height.

Now he stood, drawing on the strength Ansem was so sure he possessed. When he felt composed he moved forward, all of his steps blending into one, his movement fluid. His thought processes seemed to fade as he leapt, lashing out with his weapon. A cup shattered, and he spun quickly away, avoiding the spray of porcelain. Still moving, he leapt again, and swiped, sending a plate against the wall, where it rebounded in fragments. The game consumed him, and he was soon moving without effort, his body simply doing what he required of it. Instinctively, he dodged to avoid the glass shards, using the posts for shields and leverage. As he eliminated all of the low targets, he set his sights on those that were harder to reach, bracing himself against the walls and posts to get the necessary height. His senses took in the sounds of the shattering dishes, the crunch of the fragments beneath his feet, the swirl of the air as he spun. The room no longer seemed cool to him, his skin perspiring with tiny beads of sweat, his hair flattening against his head. Still he moved, his mind faraway, as his will bent to the sole purpose of destroying every target in his path.

Now only one remained. Pacing, he absently smashed larger fragments of fallen dishes that littered the floor as he assessed that the target was the highest of them all. Without a thought as to the level of skill one must possess to perform such a feat, he turned and leapt at the wall, running, propelling himself higher. When he felt his shoes begin to slip, he jumped, rebounding off a post. Instantly, he lashed out with deadly accuracy, shattering the vase on impact. Gravity returned to him, and he dropped to the ground, bending his knees to lessen the shock.

Standing, he shook the shards of the vase from his hair and let out a breath. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, brushing away any remaining porcelain fragments. _That was intense. Cid definitely raised the height on some of the targets since the last time_. Still, he'd finished. He knew Ansem would be pleased. Yesterday, he'd seemed so pensive, simply telling Sora that he had a surprise for him. Sora was somewhat leery of any surprises from Ansem, knowing that the man was prone to odd moods. _I wonder what it is, though. I hope it's not another personal trainer,_ he thought, opening his eyes.

Proudly, he surveyed the damage. The usually immaculately clean floor was practically covered with white shards, some pieces etched in the gold trim and roses that had been on the dishes. The air even seemed to be misted with porcelain dust, and Sora instinctively covered his mouth and nose as he walked over to the cabinet, and returned his weapon.

Now for that toast, he thought. But the rumbling in his stomach corrected him. After a workout like that, no mere toast would do. Which meant, that instead of simply sneaking into the pantry, he would have to go to the dining room and order a meal. Sora hated doing that. All his life he'd had people to wait on him, and it irked him that even here, in the city where hardly anyone had anything, he still wanted for nothing. What was the point of leaving everything you had behind if it came right back to you in the end?

Sighing deeply, he flipped the light switch, and left the training room, padding silently down the corridor. The floor appeared to be completely deserted. _Good. _Sora did not care much for the thought of company. Back at his home, he had always been a gregarious and outgoing person, the sort of kid who loved people and was loved by them in return. But here, in this place, he did not want to socialize. It was as though all the time he was surrounded by shape shifters, creatures who changed from humans to poisonous snakes, depending on the light. It didn't bode well to be friendly with those types, although he made exceptions every now and then.

His sole true friend in Ansem's organization was an extremely profane weapons specialist named Cid. The man was short compared to most of the other males, but he showed no fear, instead going about his business with an offensiveness that was unbearable to even Ansem. Sora had liked Cid from the start, feeling gratified to find someone who seemed as out of place here as he felt. The fact that he seemed like the only person who didn't kill for a living helped.

Now he passed by Cid's room, pleased to see that the door was open. Without bothering to knock, he ducked inside, peering around. The apartment was as much a contradiction against the rest of the hotel as Cid himself. In the sitting room, tacky plaid couches took up most of the space, the rest occupied by full magazine racks that contained publications that most would not consider appropriate for display. There was a brightly-colored snow cone lamp in each corner, and the walls were covered with 50's pin-up posters, the women smiling brightly in their conservative swimsuits. Instead of a radio, Cid had opted for a jukebox, a huge glowing machine, with tubes of multi-colored water running over it in a high arc. At the moment it was silent, but Sora knew that was just a temporary state. Down here in the subbasement, Cid could usually have his music as loud as he wanted, since he was the only member of Ansem's organization that refused to live in one of the elegant apartments on the higher floors. Sora loved Cid's room, although his own apartment was far larger. This was the only room in the entire hotel where he truly felt at peace.

He was about to sit down when the beaded curtain at the other end of the room rustled, and Cid stepped out, his wiry tattooed body clad only in a yellow towel that he held up at his slim hips. "What the fuck are you fucking doing, sneaking up on a man taking a shower?!"

Sora quickly averted his eyes and stifled a snicker. "Only you would shower with your apartment door wide open, Cid." The man's foul mouth never failed to amuse him.

Cid scratched at his disheveled blond hair and shrugged. "Why the fuck not? I figure, I'm the only safe one in this shithole. All you assassins are the ones that have enemies coming out the ass. Shit, even the goddamn whores have prices on their heads these days, but not me. What type of fucking loser would wanna kill a smalltime weapons dealer like me, anyway?"

Sora frowned. "I'm not an assassin, Cid." he protested softly.

Cid snorted. "Give me a fucking break. You know damn well that's what Ansem is training ya for, so don't even bullshit me, kid."

It's true. Sora had known from the beginning what Ansem wanted from him, but he tried not to think about it. He had never even killed anybody before. _Well… Except for that guy that grabbed me one time… But that was an accident, right?_ He vividly remembered the look on the man's face, the shocked widening of the eyes, the sickening crunch, and finally the limp dead weight of the body. Then later that night, the searing pain of the tattoo needle as the mark of his servitude was etched into the back of his neck, Ansem telling him proudly that he had earned it, that he was destined for great things…

"Hey? What the fuck is your problem, kid? You don't look so hot." asked Cid in a tone that might've been concern.

Sora shook his head, scattering the images to all corners of his mind. "Nothing. I'm just starving, I guess. That was quite a workout you set up for me today."

Cid shrugged again. "You're the fucking dummy that went and did it right away. Nobody told your ass to do the shit first thing in the morning." Feeling absolved of any guilt for Sora's hunger, he went over to the jukebox and began to press buttons.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Like I want to do that shit in the middle of the day… Oh come on, Cid! Did you have to pick **that** song?!" The incredibly annoying and catchy song "Yakety Yak" was playing loudly from the machine.

Cid grinned. "There's nothing wrong with it. It's shitloads better than that garbage all you young motherfuckers listen to nowadays. You're all, bitches and hoes this, suck my dick or I'll pop a cap in your ass that."

"I don't listen to that stuff!" Sora argued. He almost never listened to popular music, instead preferring the classical and orchestral songs he had grown up on. He was well aware that this was Cid's way of driving him out so that he could get dressed. "Alright, you win. I'm going to go get something to eat."

"I've got some fucking Jack Daniels in the fridge over there, if ya want." Cid teased. He knew that Sora couldn't stand alcohol, nor would Ansem allow him to have it. "Make yourself a liquor and cheese omelet, or some shit like that."

Sora gave him the finger. "Yeah, sure Cid. I'll jump right on it. See you, later."

"See ya, kid." Cid said, returning the obscene gesture with both hands. His towel began to slip threateningly towards the floor.

Sora quickly left the room, closing the door behind himself. He could hear Cid's raucous laughter behind him, and couldn't help grinning as he headed for the elevator. He glanced wistfully at the huge pantry as he passed, but his stomach's rumbling had long since turned into a steady roar, and the only way toast would help was if he ate the entire loaf of bread. As the gleaming elevator doors came into sight, he found his mind returning to the day before and his humiliating capture on the streets. _What was that jerk's name? It was Riku something or other, I think?_

Frowning, he decided to forgo the elevator ride, instead pushing open the double doors to the stairwell and starting up. _It's only two floors anyway, and I can always use more exercise,_ he argued. He knew the real reason he didn't want to get in the elevator. The ride down had been unsettling enough, he didn't want to try it again just yet. It would be altogether too easy to remember his encounter, the feeling of complete helplessness as he was pinned to the wood-paneled wall, the cold golden bars pressing against his back, the feel of lips against his own.

Oh, give me a break! Sora groaned and quickened his pace. He'd rather think about the disappointed lecture Ansem had given him after he'd recovered from that dirty trick Riku had pulled, tripping him like that. _What a prick._

Ansem had talked to him for over an hour, questioning him relentlessly. _"You know you could've completely dismantled Riku, so why didn't you?"_

Sora knew it was true. He could've easily beaten Riku, even in the alley. _So why didn't I? _He thought that somewhere down deep inside, he wanted to lose, to prove to Ansem that he wasn't the prodigy he thought he was. That he was unfit for this life. Maybe if he thought Sora was useless, Ansem would… W_hat? Let me go home? Not that I want to. _Sora would never go home again, he couldn't bear it. _Where would I go then? Anywhere but here, sounds nice._ He sighed, knowing it was a dream. Ansem wasn't the type to just let his employees up and quit, especially not the ones who had been branded.

Sora opened the doors to the stairwell and stepped out, into the blinding light of the hotel lobby. He blinked several times, hating the gaudy brightness of the chandeliers that were on, even when the curtains were open. Hurriedly, he crossed the floor, relieved to see that the place seemed deserted. He turned a corridor and saw the entrance to the dining room ahead. Disturbed, he paused for a moment, as the sound of voices floated back to him. _Who the hell is awake at this hour? _He shrugged, figuring it was probably just the kitchen staff chit-chatting, and walked into the dining room.

Even larger than his training room, the dining room yawned out before him. The golden walls and maroon carpet swallowed the senses, the cranberry curtains open to let in the dismal sunlight. The chandeliers were not nearly as elaborate as those of the hotel lobby, but they were close, spreading electric light so strong, it generated heat. The room was filled with cherry wood banquet tables, all of which except one, closed, the expensive dining chairs resting upside down on top of them, the silken tablecloths no doubt folded and stored someplace safe. At the head of the table that was set up, Ansem was seated, a large amount of food laid out before him. A few chairs down on his left, sat the one person Sora was not expecting to see.

Immediately, Ansem looked up, a pleased expression on his face. "Good morning, Sora. We've been expecting you."

Riku turned around in his chair, his turquoise eyes fixing Sora with a look that made him feel like fleeing from the room. "It certainly took your ass long enough. Ansem wouldn't let me eat until you got here. I was afraid I'd turn into a skeleton first."

"Too late." Sora snapped, his mind reeling. _What the hell is he doing here?! _He simply stood, unable to comprehend the situation.

"Excuse the hell out of me, if some of us have to work for a living, and don't have the time to lay around and put on weight." Riku snapped back. Ignoring Sora, he turned to his full plate and began to eat. _It's too early for this shit._

Ansem sighed, and motioned to Sora to come over. "Now gentlemen, let's not create a scene. Sora, come. Sit beside me, so that I may explain all of this to you. I know that you must have a vast amount of questions that will need answering."

Reluctantly, Sora obeyed, crossing the room and taking the chair to Ansem's right. He was surprised to see that his favorite breakfast of bacon and eggs had already been set up for him, with cinnamon swirl French toast set beside it on a smaller plate. Hesitantly, he reached for one of the carafes of orange juice and poured himself a glass. He glanced at Ansem. He didn't care much for people eating while he was trying to talk to them.

It was a rule Riku had either forgotten or was studiously ignoring, judging from the sounds he made as he inhaled his food.

Ansem nodded. "Feel free to indulge yourself, Sora. I was able to hear your exercise session this morning. I am quite sure that you must be famished." His eyes slid to his left. "Riku, on the other hand, is merely a common barnyard swine."

Riku made no sign that he had heard the insult, drinking a glass of apple juice with incredible relish. _Whatever._

"Now, I suppose that you are doubtlessly wondering why Riku is still in the building?" Ansem began, his voice mellow.

Sora nodded, taking a sip of his juice. _The thought has crossed my mind._

Ansem leaned back in his chair, apparently unconcerned with the plate of steak and eggs in front of him. "I assure you that I have the best intentions in this latest endeavor to turn you into the man whom you are destined to become, Sora."

The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, Sora thought, but said nothing.

Reading his silence, Ansem continued. "It will be hard for you to conceive at first, but I am confident that once you get used to Riku, you will understand my plans."

Get used to him?! "You mean he's not going away?" Sora asked, alarmed, his meal forgotten.

"Not for a long time." Riku muttered. _Shit, does he have to sound so upset about it? I'm not that bad! And why do I care anyway, I can't stand him, either. _"I'm your new teacher, kitten."

"The hell you are!" Sora snapped, clenching his fork. _I can't believe this shit! _"I'd rather jump off this roof!" he yelled

"That can be arranged!" Riku shouted back. _Fuck you, too! _"Jump, or be pushed, what's the damn difference?"

"I wish you would lay another hand on me!" hissed Sora. "I'll break it off, and shove it so far up your-"

"**That** will be quite enough." Ansem raised a hand, signaling for peace. "Fighting will solve nothing, gentlemen." He leaned forward in his chair, ensnaring both of them in his golden gaze. "This is **not** an idle request. Riku, you **will** instruct Sora in all those areas that I deem necessary. Sora, you **will** accept this instruction and learn from it. Now, as far as I am concerned, that is the end of the matter." His tone invited no contestation.

Sora sighed in frustration, and crammed a forkful of scrambled cheese eggs into his mouth. He stared determinedly at his plate, refusing to meet either of their eyes. _I can't believe this! Ansem must be crazy, thinking that I can learn anything from that jerk! That must've been the surprise he had for me. Oh man…_ He crunched bitterly on his bacon, wishing that he was back in his room, away from this madness.

Riku gave up trying to eat his waffles, and leaned back in his chair, somewhat hurt by the vehemence of Sora's protests. _What's the big deal? So, I'm probably not as polished and refined as his other instructors. Did he have to pitch such a fucking fit? _He hated to admit it, but after he had gone home last night and said goodbye to his ramshackle apartment, he had stopped feeling angry about the situation. He had realized that Ansem was right.

Riku slept in a place that should probably be condemned, he lived off of hotdogs from street carts, and he paid his rent through stealing wallets. There was no use denying that those long cold nights would get a whole lot colder, and when they would, he'd be running back to his old habits, the truly dangerous ones. Drugs were expensive, they couldn't be paid for in wallet change alone. For that kind of money, he'd have to resort to selling himself again, and that was not a price he was willing to pay. Under his ragged mattress, he'd kept a revolver with just one bullet. That was his medicine, for when those nights got a little too cold, and he found himself dialing the numbers of his old clients. Before he'd become a whore again, he'd take his medicine. It would be bitter, but it would cure what ailed him, permanently.

This job that Ansem had offered him was his only way out. He'd get to sleep in a warm bed, dine on the finest foods, and he'd never have to worry about money. _Still… _He wondered how long it'd be before his pride and self-disgust would drive him back to the streets from which he came. He never could stand this lifestyle for long. He'd grow sick of it eventually, and when he'd lost it all, his medicine would be there, waiting for him to come and take it. _You can't run away from yourself._

Riku sighed heavily. _I'm feeling way too morbid today. It must be the weather. Fucking rain._ Forgetting his company, he pulled a cigarette from his jeans pocket and lit it with his cheap blue lighter. It felt right against his lips, almost soothing.

Immediately Ansem snatched it from his mouth, his expression disapproving.

"Do you mind?!" Riku asked, exasperated. His body was practically crying out for the sweet caress of nicotine.

"Yes, I do indeed mind." Ansem replied smoothly. He snubbed out the cigarette on the corner of Riku's plate, and left it there with an air of finality. "While under my current employment, you will break this vile habit, and so many others."

"Oh come on," Riku complained. _That wasn't part of the deal. _"I haven't had a cigarette since yesterday!"

Ansem waved a hand, dismissing his plea. "Do not whine, Riku. It is not befitting of someone your age to caterwaul like a starving infant." He frowned in distaste. "Besides, if God meant for man to smoke, He would have set him on fire."

Riku rolled his eyes at the idea of a single religious thought entering Ansem's twisted mind. "You believe in God?" he scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

Ansem bestowed a glance upon Riku that was insufferable in it's patience and compassion. The look had 'Shut up, you poor fool' written all over it, but what he said instead was, "Any thinking man should believe in God, Riku. For if nature has shown us anything, it's that balance is key. Equal distribution lies at the root of every relationship."

"And what does that have to do with whether or not there's a God?" Riku asked, not following the train of thought.

To Riku's surprise, it was Sora, not Ansem, who answered. "You can't have absolute evil without having absolute goodness." He spoke quietly, his eyes never leaving his plate.

Ansem smiled at him warmly, the expression seeming foreign on his usually emotionless face. "My thoughts precisely, Sora."

Riku scowled, jealousy picking at his brain. _Why should I be jealous? And who am I jealous of, anyway_?! "So what makes you think that absolute evil exists, in the first place?" he argued, sure that there was a hole somewhere in such logic.

"It might have something to do with the fact that it's standing right behind you." Sephiroth answered, his voice low.

Riku felt each nerve in his body flare into brilliant awareness as he received the scare of his life. Staunchly, he remained seated, refusing to run or even turn to meet his fear. Dimly he noticed that Sora also seemed to be struggling with his brain for the right to remain at the table.

"Ah, speak of the Devil." Ansem said with obvious amusement. "Good morning, Sephiroth. And how is the perfect incarnation of evil today?"

"Quite well." Sephiroth answered, casting a glance around without seeming to do so. "Although, I must say that I am somewhat perplexed as to what my bastard child is doing here still? I didn't think that you were in need of domestic help."

Riku willed himself to remain calm and ignore Sephiroth's taunts. Although his lifelong fear of the man helped to silence his lips, it was not the sole factor behind his compliance. _Everything that fucker does, he does for a reaction. _He would not give him the satisfaction. _Not today, and not in front of Sora. If he won't crack, then I won't crack._

Ansem glanced sideways at Riku before returning his attention to the assassin. "Yes… Well, I had a rather innovative idea yesterday."

Sephiroth pulled out a chair, and seated himself beside Ansem, his silver hair falling gracefully into place against his back. "Do tell." he said, with obvious interest.

He's only asking about it to humiliate me. Riku stifled a groan, and set to work on finishing his breakfast. _The sooner I get out of here, the better._

Ansem folded his hands. "There is not much to tell, really. I merely decided that Riku might make a good companion for Sora. I think that he might be able to teach Sora many things."

Sephiroth's eyes lit up, and his voice positively radiated with sadistic glee. "Oh, I think that he has already started."

Riku felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he realized that Sephiroth was undoubtedly remembering the elevator incident. _He's going to tell Ansem! _He shot a panicked look in Sora's direction, only to find that Sora was studiously ignoring the entire lot of them, lost in his own world.

"Why do you say that?" questioned Ansem, his expression neutral.

"Only because I found the two youths in a rather compromising situation yesterday, when I was in need of the elevator. Alas, they had already put it to far better use." Sephiroth sighed as though it were paining him to say such things. "No doubt, Riku's naturally perverted nature enhanced by his prostitute past, reared it's unsightly head. Although, I daresay that Sora did not so much as protest. He might have even initiated the encounter, for all I know. A fine teacher, indeed."

Riku opened his mouth to argue, but the outraged roar that erupted from Sora stunned him back into silence. _What the fuck?!_

At some point between pretending he was alone in his room, and wishing sudden death upon everyone sitting at the table, Sora's mind had been penetrated by Sephiroth's insinuation. Not one to care for being talked about in any light, Sora's temper had sparked, and from there his rage blew up. The next thing he knew, he was on his feet, bristling splendidly, and garnering the full attention of the three men. "How dare you! How fucking **dare** you!" he growled.

With deliberate slowness, Sephiroth rose to his feet, drawing himself up to his full height. "I beg your pardon?" His calmness was infuriating, and his voice was steeped in condescension as he spoke. "Are you perchance, talking to me?"

Riku shot a worried glance at Ansem, who simply observed, impassively. 'Be still,' that look said. 'Watch and see what will happen.'

Sora drew himself up to his own height, his blue eyes as hard as glass, meeting the challenge. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, and although he knew he couldn't beat Sephiroth, he found that he was frighteningly eager to fight him. For the first time in his life, he was completely without fear, and it was a heady feeling. "I didn't see any other cat-eyed assholes in here. So, I guess that I was talking to you after all."

Sephiroth glanced at Ansem, who nodded slightly. That was all the permission he needed.

In the space of seconds, Sora found himself wrapped into some inconceivable position that sent pain throughout his entire body. One arm around his neck was like concrete, crushing his windpipe, as the other arm seemed to be folding him in two. Sephiroth's hold on him was unbreakable, the pressure being applied to his bones unbearable. His breath came in gasps, and his vision clouded. _He's killing me! _Instinctively, he lashed out, determined to free himself from that horrible grip. His own strength surprised him, and for one awful and beautiful moment, he was free.

Quickly, Sephiroth recovered from his momentary lapse, and enfolded Sora into a grip even more painful than before. _Surprised that he broke loose… For even a second… But what of it… He is just a boy… _He applied greater pressure to his captive, sinking with Sora to the carpet, unrelenting in his purpose.

Sora's struggles weakened, his eyelids fluttering. _I can't even breathe. _Every bone in his body felt like it was about to break, and consciousness was rapidly eluding him. Faintly he could hear Sephiroth talking to him, as though from someplace far away.

"The next time you take it into your putrid little adolescent mind to speak to me, I would suggest that you address me with all due respect." Sephiroth's voice lowered to an intimate whisper that was meant only for Sora's ears. "After all, Ansem will not always be around to protect you. It would do you well, to remember that." _Just a boy…_

Sephiroth's words ringing coldly in his ears, Sora fell into darkness.

Immediately, Sephiroth released his hold, and there was a muffled thump as Sora's body collapsed limply. Sephiroth stood, sweeping his hair back effortlessly, and returning to his seat. "Now, where were we?" He plucked a few errant fluffs of maroon lint off his black pants, as though nothing had happened.

Riku's entire being was trembling with an emotion that he wasn't sure how to define. It was sympathy for Sora's humiliation. It was fear of Sephiroth's power. It was disbelief that Ansem would allow such a thing to happen to the person who was supposedly his heir. Underneath all of it, there was an undeniable rage, fierce and protective in nature. _How fucking dare he, indeed! _His brain was rapidly sending signals to his vocal cords, that would send words to his lips, that would undoubtedly result in his ending up unconscious on the floor next to Sora. But if that was the way it was going to be, then so be it. _A man has got to stand up for something. _He opened his mouth, fully intent on letting out some foolish and rage-inducing insult to Sephiroth.

"Riku." spoke Ansem, his voice firm. "Please escort Sora to his chambers."

Riku blinked, his insults momentarily forgotten. "What?"

"Escort Sora back to his chambers." Ansem insisted. "He very well can't do it himself, now."

I don't get it. Riku stared at him for a long moment. _You don't want me to piss off Sephiroth and get fucked up. But why? _Finally, he relented. No man could know what went on in Ansem's brain. "Fine. Whatever." He stood, and walked over to Sora, and kneeled onto the soft carpet. Gingerly, he tried to lift him as he rose to his feet, and realized that he could just barely do it. It would be a struggle, but he could make it, if he took the elevator. _Fucking elevator. Fucking Sephiroth. _He allowed himself to glare fully at the man, and was enraged further to see that the assassin didn't even seem to notice.

Sephiroth had poured himself a large glass of grapefruit juice and was taking his sweet time, sipping at it, decidedly unconcerned with either Riku or the unconscious burden he now carried.

As Riku passed behind him, he felt a strong urge to slap the back of his head, and make him drink his juice through his nose. It would be a beautiful thing to witness. Yet, he knew that it would be the last thing he would witness, as not even Ansem could persuade Sephiroth to suffer such an indignity without bloodshed. He also knew that despite his relaxed appearance, Sephiroth was never truly off his guard. He would likely be expecting that sort of childish act, and Riku would merely end up with a broken wrist, and a face full of grapefruit juice for all his trouble. _Fuck this entire world… _Resigned, and disgusted with his uselessness, Riku carried Sora out of the room.

·°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°··°·

****

Notes: Poor Sora. First he almost got flashed by Cid, and then Sephiroth put him in a new and improved version of the sleeper hold. Forget Dawson's Creek, that's real teenage angst for you. And I'd like to give a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


End file.
